Jack in my bedroom
by Littl' Cherry
Summary: Jack pays a visit to a girl. But this time he doesn't bring cold but heat... Lemon ! Dominant Jack x unknown girl (could be any of you ;)


**Hi guys ! I was asked when I published « I wanted Jack Frost so badly » to write another lemon with a dominant Jack. Here it goes. Hope you'll like it ! Enjoy ! ****:)**

* * *

**PS : Hope that the writing is fine, English isn't my mother tongue !**

**She was there standing in front of the box. **

**She was staring at it, a big smile on her lips. She suddenly grabbed it, a bit harshly, and yelled : « Yeaaaaaaaaah ! That's so cool ! He's perfect ! Oh my ! He's almost as beautiful as the real one ! »**

**Inside the box stood a white-haired doll that wore a blue jacket and brown pants. One of his hands hold a long, brown staff. That was the doll of Jack Frost, the last one of her collection. It was the hardest to find, because it was the best one and also the rarest one. And of course since Jack Frost was the favorite character of almost every fan of Rise of the Guardians, everyone wanted to buy that doll.**

**« Wooooow… I love it… It's really the best one. »**

**Then, she couldn't wait anymore, she had to open the box, quickly. She feverish torn it and took out the doll. **

**She was speechless in front of it, beaming like never. Amazed by the simple piece of plastic and fabric, she turned it around, to see each part of the doll.**

**Suddenly, her smile disappeared and she complained « Ooooh… That's so sad you're not the real one… »**

**She looked outside, by the window of her bedroom as she hoped to catch a glimpse of Jack Frost flying in the cold sky. She suddenly felt alone, her parents were gone for the week-end and her friends too busy those days to meet her. She really was on her own.**

**« Well, it doesn't matter, she thought, like this I'm going to watch once again Rise of the Guardians and this time, nobody, either my parents or Jake, Lola or Ashley, will protest each time I yell when I see Jack's cute face or say that he's handsome. »**

**She looked back at the doll and started to play with it. **

**Then a strange look covered her face. She giggled. She was wondering how looked the body of Jack's doll. His face was well done, with a lot of details so she thought that maybe, they had made a toned chest with some defined abs. She slowly removed its jumper but was disappointed. Nothing. It was completely flat and it was in a way weird and impossible. **

**She decided then to also take the pants off as she imagined it was the real Jack and not a doll.**

**« Curious, huh ? »**

**She screamed. **

**A voice had talked to her whereas she was supposed to be alone at home. And it was a boy's voice. And one that was not familiar. It was not her friends', her family's or her classmates' nor the neighbors'. **

**Yet, it wasn't completely unknown.**

**She froze, unable to speak. Who was that ? Someone not familiar but that she thought she knew. Who could that be ?**

**She felt her cheeks starting to burn, she was blushing a little as she imagined someone staring at her while she undressed the doll.**

**« Yeah… I've dreamt, she thought. That's it. There's nobody, I'm just tired. Or am I going crazy ? » **

**Then, she slowly turned around. She had to check that nobody was there, that she dreamt and imagined someone talking.**

**« NO WAY ! » she thought.**

**Behind her was standing Jack Frost. And the real one this time.**

**« J…Jack ?! »**

**The boy did not answer and came closer. He was taller than she expected but as handsome as she believed he was. He grinned. He was breathtaking. **

**She felt her cheeks blushing more. She gulped and stayed speechless.**

**The boy stared at her face and then at her hand on the pant's doll, half removed.**

**She saw his look lock on her hands so she looked there too, to know what he was watching. When she realized what he was gazing at, she madly blushed.**

**He chuckled. **

**He repeated : « Curious, huh ? Want to see… the real one ? »**

**Her blush intensified and she looked away. That was weird. Jack Frost existed. And he was there, at her home, in her bedroom. And how did she meet him ? By taking the pants off of his doll. That was really embarrassing. She would have dreamt to be a mouse to disappear inside an hole. **

**Once again he came closer. She stared at him unable to speak. When he approached really near to her she closed her eyes to reopen them immediately. Maybe it was only a dream. An hallucination. How could that even be possible ? But when she looked again, she let out a silent scream. He was so close to her face. She could feel a cold air coming from his body and from his breathe.**

**« That's… That's not possible… It can't be… You're not real…» she whispered. **

**« Oh don't worry with that, girl, I'm as real as you. I'll show you. » answered the spirit with a grin.**

**And without warning he violently kissed her. She screamed for real this time, but her scream was muffled by the kiss. His large hand gripped her neck and the other one grabbed her waist. His lips were frozen and as soft as ice, it was cold, yet not painful. The kiss was rough but passionate and Jack took pleasure to lead it and dominate the girl. **

**When he broke the kiss, she was panting and shaking a bit. **

**« Am I enough real for you ? » asked the spirit with a look full of lust and a large grin on his lips. She only managed to nod, still speechless.**

**« Good, said Jack, 'cause I want to do it again. » **

**She was lost. Jack was real. He was in her bedroom. And he was kissing her like a soldier that had not seen a woman since years. **

**Still surprised, she decided to cope with the situation and to enjoy it, even if it was a mere hallucination.**

**She ran into Jack's arms, like to be sure he was there once again and hugged him with a strong grip.**

**Yeah, he was real. Definitely.**

**The hug was so powerful that they almost fell against the wall.**

**« Wow, that's my job » said Jack between two chuckles.**

**And he kissed her again and locked her between his cold body and the wall. She deeply blushed as she felt his body stroking hers. **

**He grinned. « Shy, are we ? »**

**He bent his face, hid it in her neck and started slowly to lick it. She couldn't prevent it and a moan escaped her lips.**

**She could feel him grinning on her neck.**

**His hands roamed on her waist and tights. She was losing it.**

**All of a sudden, he forced her to turn over and her body was now facing the wall. The spirit squeezed up against her and the girl could feel his member rubbing on her ass. He kept licking her neck and his fingers tangled with hers, pressing her hands on the wall. He bit harshly the crook of her neck and she cried out in surprise, pain and pleasure.**

**Then, suddenly, he turned her over to face him, lowered himself, grabbed her legs and carried her on his shoulders. **

**She screamed a little, Jack had been quite brutal and she didn't expect that.**

**He put her back on her feet in front of her bed and quickly pulled her over to him. **

**He kissed her and when he noticed that her tongue was fighting for dominance too, he decided to show her who was the real boss.**

**He grabbed her pink blouse and violently torn it, all the buttons fell on the floor. She gasped, surprised by his action.**

**Then, he pushed her on the bed and before she had the time to know what happened he was on top of her. **

**He grabbed her wrists and held them tightly as he licked again her neck making her shiver. His soft and cold tongue slowly headed toward her ear, where his face stopped.**

**He stayed still there, making her tremble. **

**He listened to her breath that was erratic and felt her wrists shiver in the prison of his hands. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, enjoyed his dominance and the chaos that was going through her because of him.**

**Unexpectedly she felt his cold breath stroking her ear. **

**He whispered : « I'm going to make you beg for mercy. I'm going to fuck you like nobody has ever done. I'm going to make you cry out my name. »**

**If it was still possible, she blushed more.**

**His lips slowly stroked her earlobe, he then licked it and softly bit it while his hands caressed her stomach and breast. **

**She could feel her panties getting more and more wet and her body warmer as never as his cold hands and lips were taking care of her. **

**He bit her bare shoulder while his tong was massaging the skin between his white teeth, until blood pearled. She screamed in pain but moaned too. He licked the red liquid and groaned, staring at her eyes with a look full of lust. **

**« I'm sure that your blood is as good as the juice between your legs… »**

**It was too much for her. He was so damn sexy. She wanted to be fucked right now. It was too long, she wanted him inside of her. She wanted to touch him, to feel him.**

**She quickly straightened, sat on the bed, and tried in vain to be on top of Jack. **

**The winter boy bolted to crush her against the mattress and behind his weight.**

**« MY rules » he said with a grin.**

**She whimpered, unhappy to have failed and sulked. Then a silly idea crossed her mind. **

**Whereas Jack was enjoying seeing her disappointed by her defeat, she stared at an invisible point, behind him and gulped. Her eyes widened and her face was torn by fear. Of course she was just pretending but Jack believed her. He turned around to see what was the problem and once he did, she quickly caught his arms and tried to knock him down. **

**He groaned and pulled away, obviously he was stronger than her and her plan failed. **

**She barely dared to look at him, she knew he was quite mad because of her little rebellion.**

**When she finally looked at him, his face was dark, his eyebrows frowned and his eyes furious.**

**« Disobedient, are we ? » he said with a mischievous grin and a creepy look.**

**« I guess I have to punish you for that… »**

**A blush crossed her face and her eyes widened, and she tried to escape from the bed. He caught her wrist and forced her to bend over his laps. There, he took her second arm and imprisoned her wrists in one of his fist. She kicked and attempted to brake free but in vain. **

**Jack violently grabbed her trousers and removed them. She whined and yelled but there was no use. **

**Smack ! His cold hand hit her butt again and again and she was lost between pain and pleasure as each spank rubbed her wet sex against Jack's leg. **

**After that, the winter spirit slid her panties too. He softly stroked her round ass before to spank her once again. She tried to move but when she understood that it was useless, she gave up and remained still. The spanking decreased and each hit was less rough until it completely stopped.**

**Jack pat her head. « Good girl. Have you understood now ? I'm the one in charge here. » **

**A timid and almost inaudible « yes » escaped her lips.**

**« Sorry ? I'm not sure that I heard something… »**

**« Yes. »**

**« Yes who ? »**

**« Yes… Master. » **

**« Good girl. »**

**He released her and told her to go on the bed.**

**Then, he removed his jumper and she could admire his quite thin but still toned chest. It was as white as snow and she only wanted to touch it. He stood there, very tall and impressive, with a slight smirk on his lips and a look full of lust.**

**She laid on the bed, half naked and stared at him. She seemed to straighten and he immediately ordained : « Don't move ! You stay here ! » **

**She stopped, surprised, and when she remembered her punishment a few minutes ago, she decided that it was better to be obedient and she laid down.**

**Jack crushed her on the mattress with his freezing body and removed her blouse. He nipped at her neck while his hands unclasped her bra and he threw it on the floor. His big hands roughly massaged her breast and his fingers played with her nipples. She moaned softly. **

**He bent over to kiss them and bit one of her breast. She cried out but her panties got wetter. Next, he licked her nipple before to suck on it, one of his cold hand stroking her sex on her panties. **

**Each moan that escaped her red lips was alluring Jack more. Despite the pleasure, she shivered a little.**

**« Jack… I'm cold… » she complained softly, hoping things would get faster. He abandoned her breasts and kissed her passionately. His hands left her upper body and removed completely her trousers and panties while he was still kissing her. **

**He smirked. « I know what is going to make you feel hot. »**

**She blushed as he moved back and stared at her completely naked body. She tried to hide it but he frowned. « Don't. I want to see each parcel of you. »**

**Then, he grabbed her tights and opened wide her legs, staring at her crotch. He closed his eyes and smiled deviously. « You smell so good… »**

**Jack pulled her legs toward him, until his face was few inches from her wet sex.**

**« I see that someone is aroused here… » Jack said with a grin, his eyes locked on her crotch.**

**She madly blushed and he smiled. « Let's see that… » He entered one finger in her vagina and she moaned loudly. A second finger followed and a third one. His face disappeared between her tights and she felt his cold tongue on her clit. **

**« Jack… » she moaned. He licked her and she moaned louder and louder, tearing the sheets behind her. **

**« Jack… J-Jack… » she kept moaning. « I'm close… » **

**Jack didn't respond and started to pump quicker his fingers inside her while he was still licking and softly sucking on her clit. **

**She thrown her head back and cried out. « Jaaaaack ! » **

**The spirit removed his fingers and licked them, moaning softly.**

**« You **_**really**_** taste good » he said with a husky voice.**

**Jack took finally his pants off and freed his member that formed a big bulge in it. **

**She looked at him and noticed at first that he didn't wear any underwear; then she felt really shy when she caught a glimpse of his whole naked form, his penis was rather big and quite long, so really different from her ex-boyfriends'. **

**« On your knees and hands. » he ordained.**

**She obeyed immediately. She got up, turned around and positioned herself on her four legs.**

**« Good girl. » Jack said while stroking her back and cheeks. **

**Then, with no warning, he entered her and she gasped. The spirit groaned and the girl moaned. **

**« God ! You're so tight ! » he said between two groans. **

**Jack was rough and fast and it felt delicious. His two hands firmly gripping her hips, he went faster and faster inside her while she hold so much the sheets under her that her knuckles were white. Sometimes he slowed down and stroked her clitoris or firmly grabbed her breasts or bit her shoulder.**

**« Mmmmm… Jack… »**

**His sex was very cold and she had never felt anything like this; and despite the freezing temperature of it, she had never been so hot. **

**Jack was lost in bliss too, her sex was so hot, tight and wet… He suddenly stopped and told her to lay on the bed. **

**Immediately, she complained.**

**« Jack ! Please ! » He smirked to see her so impatient. « What ? » **

**« Please ! »**

**« Please what ? »**

**« Please Jack ! »**

**« Please what ? » His face darkened, his smirk still on his lips.**

**« I need you ! Now ! »**

**« What do you need ? Say it ! »**

**« I want you to fuck me ! Now ! Please ! »**

**He grabbed her tights and opened them, putting her legs against him and on his shoulders. He pushed into her and she moaned loudly. She was really close. **

**« Jack… J-Jack Frost… I'm… I'm gonna… » she moaned between two pants.**

**« That's right, baby, cum for me, cum for Jack Frost. » he whispered into her ear.**

**It was too much to take it and a powerful orgasm stroke her. Soon, Jack followed and grunted when he release his cold seeds inside her. She had her eyes closed, exhausted by the bliss she felt and when she opened them she saw snowflakes slowly falling from the ceiling in her bedroom.**

**« Wow… »**

**« Sorry » apologized Jack. « Well… I guess it happens when it's… Well… »**

**« Amazing ? » she giggled.**

**Jack smirked. « Yes amazing. »**

**The spirit** **enlaced her against him and a little smile covered her lips. **

**Before to both fall asleep, he whispered into her ear : « So, next time I tie you up ? » And she smiled.**

* * *

**So, did you like it ? Would you like another one ? Requests are welcomed. And reviews are always appreciated ! :)  
**


End file.
